


30 Day Quarantine Challenge: Short Stories

by nashcreates



Series: 30 Day COVID-19 Challenge [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Too Much of A Variety To Do Additional Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: HEYOOOOOOOOOThanks again for all the prompts. I hope you guys enjoy.Chap 1: Buddie, "A Day of Yeses," prompt by anonymousChap 2: Tarlos, "Pretty Green Eyes," prompt by theangelscryinbloodChap 3: Tarlos, "Pretty Green Eyes II," prompt by buddieshipperChap 4: Mace Friendship, "Pup," prompt by anonymousChap 5: Jimon Friendship, "Boop Boop," prompt by anonymousChap 6: Tarlos, "That Boy Is A Reyes," prompt by anonymousChap 7: Tarlos, "That Boy Is A Reyes II," prompt by anonymousChap 8: Tarlos, "Pretty Green Eyes III," prompt by buddieshipperChap 9: Tarlos, "Pretty Green Eyes IV," prompt by circadianaChap 10:Chap 11:Chap 12:Chap 13:Chap 14:Chap 15:Chap 16:Chap 17:Chap 18:Chap 19:Chap 20:Chap 21:
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 30 Day COVID-19 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674766
Comments: 121
Kudos: 284





	1. (Buddie) A Day of Yeses by anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: An angsty one. Chris not wanting buck and Eddie to be together because he believes buck will die like his mom. He sees the parallels, first mom went away then she came back then she died them buck went away then he came back and now he’s definitely gonna die. - by anonymous
> 
> Here's DAY 1! Hope you enjoy. Leave a comment and all that good stuff. Thanks for the love, guys!!
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

_ No.  _

One, short word can do so much damage. And Eddie had not prepared himself for this possibility. Even in the worst scenarios he could imagine, Eddie never thought his son would say “no.” 

Eddie had sat Christopher down that morning, only a short while before his Buck was supposed to come over. They were all going to the aquarium; they had a new penguin exhibit Christopher wanted to check out, and last week, Buck had surprised them with tickets to go. Now, Eddie wasn’t so sure. “Mijo, I-”

“No!”

“But Christopher-”

“You asked and I said ‘“no!’”

Eddie tried his hardest to keep the tears at bay, but they were threatening to spill over. He had it all planned out. He was going to ask Chris over breakfast if he could marry Buck; Chris would say ‘yes,’ then they would all go to the aquarium; he’d propose in front of the penguins, and they’d go get ice cream to celebrate before all cuddling together as a movie mindlessly played. Eddie reached out his son's hand, “Christopher…,” but the 8 year old snatched it away.

“May I be excused?”

“Sure, yeah, baby. You’re excused,” Eddie said in a whisper as the tears fell. Chris huffed and crutched to his room. Worse of all, he slammed his door. Chris never did that, not when Eddie told him they were moving to Los Angeles, not when Eddie took his favorite video game away the other week, and not when he was told his mother had died. Eddie couldn’t just sit there and not know what was wrong. He loved his son. He hated seeing him unhappy, but he wanted to be happy as well… Eddie shook his head and went to his son’s room; he needed to get to the bottom of this. “Christopher,” he said softly knocking on the door, “can I come in, mijo?”

“No!”

“Chris,” Eddie pleaded as his jiggled the knob to his son’s room only to find it locked. “Christopher, open the door right now. Please, mijo, daddy just wants to make sure you’re ok.”

“I’m not,” the child yelled through the door.

“Can you tell me why, baby?”

Silence.

“Christopher?”

More silence. 

It was deafening. Eddie knew he had only been waiting for an answer a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. “Mijo, plea-”

“I hate you! You’re selfish and you always take everything away from me! I hate you, daddy, I hate you! I don’t love you anymore.”

Just when Eddie thought his world was unfixable, his kid shattered it even more. His knees crumbled. Eddie sat on the cold floor, that being the only thing he felt in his numb state. He heard small sniffles from behind the door, but Chris made it very clear the last person he wanted to be around was his father. Everything was fine this morning. They did their push ups together, brushed their teeth and did their hair. They even had chocolate chip pancakes made just like Buck.  _ Where did I go wrong? _ Eddie questioned. 

“Hello, Diaz Family! Who’s ready for a fun day at the aquarium? I hear there’s a special someone waiting to see the penguins!” Buck, like usual, was a burst of happiness and sunshine. This ray of sunshine did not know what glum he had just walked into. “Babe?” Buck called, “you and Chris ready.” Eddie couldn’t take it anymore; he broke down sobbing. Buck heard his cries and followed them to find his boyfriend a mess on the floor. “Baby, what’s wrong? Is Chris hurt? Did something happen with abuela?” Buck rapidly said panicked. 

“H-he-he, he…”

“Ok,” Buck said soothingly as he wrapped his arms gently around Eddie. He rocked them back and forth in a gentle swaying motion to help calm Eddie. “Just breathe, baby, just breathe. I got your back, remember? And whatever this is, we’re going to work it out. Together!”

Eddie pulled back for a minute and starred Buck in the eyes. Those baby blues took him to heaven every time. He couldn’t bear to part from the love of his life, but if his kid didn’t want it, then he’d reluctantly say goodbye. “He hates me,” Eddie stuttered out.

“Who, babe? Who hates you?”

“Christopher!”

“Impossible. That kid loves you with every ounce in his body. He’s probably just having a bad day is all.”

“That’s what I thought too, but then he just exploded!”   
  
“What happened before he exploded?”

“I, well, I…” Eddie pushed himself up and out of Buck’s arms and walked to the living room. 

“Love, you’re scaring me,” Buck said following his boyfriend, but giving him space as he paced. 

“I ruin everything, Even!”

“That’s not true.”

“It is true, Chris said so, and you know that boy can’t tell a lie.”

Buck nodded and took the comment at face value. He walked up to Eddie with his hands in a surrendered position before he held out one of his hands for Eddie to take. “No, but I do know he’s human. I know that just like us, Chris, intentionally or unintentionally, can hurt the people that he loves. And right now, it’s apparent that he’s hurt you. But, what we’re missing is the why? Why did he hurt you? I do know that Chris would never hurt you on purpose, so there has to be a reason. Yeah?”

Eddie took his boyfriend’s words to heart. “Yeah,” he mumbled softly as he tucked himself into Buck’s shoulder, “yeah, you’re right.” 

Buck squeezed Eddie tightly before letting go, “I’m gonna go talk to him.” Eddie could only nod and resumed his pacing. Once Buck got to the door, he took a breath preparing himself for whatever. “Hey, Buddy, can I come in?” Buck knocked softly on the door. 

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still here?”

“‘Course I am,” Buck reassured. Chris hesitantly got off his bed and unlocked his door, but he climbed under a blanket before Buck could even get in the room. “Ah, now where’s my superman,” taking notice of the lump, but trying to make the atmosphere light. “Huuhhh,” he said faking a yawn and stretching out, “I guess I’ll just take a nap here til my Superman shows up.”

“No, Bucky!” Christopher squealed when Buck laid down on top of him.

“There you are,” Buck professed happily as he tickled his pseudo-son, grateful for the change in mood. 

“Bucky, let me go!”

Buck stopped his tickling but kept Christopher in his lap, “you wanna tell me what’s wrong kiddo?” Chris’ face became solemn as he bowed his head down. “I know you had a fight with your dad.”

Chris slowly looked up at Buck and all the older man could see were gator tears coming out of the little boy’s eyes. “Daddy doesn’t know how observant I am.”

“Ok?” Buck replied back not really knowing where this was leading. 

“I knew he was gonna mommy to marry him again.”

“Oh, Chris,” Buck said then realizing how Chris had hoped for his nuclear family to get back together just for it to be taken away in an instant. “Baby, I-”

“He takes everything away,” Chris managed through a thick lump in his voice. “He always takes people away.”

“What do you mean, baby?”

“First, mommy left when he came back. But then when she came back, he kept her hidden from me. After he stopped hiding her from me, he asked her to marry him, and now she’s dead,” Chris explained with his head bow, but he quickly raised his head and wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck tighter than when he did during the tsunami. “And now he’s going to take you alway too!”

“Christopher!” Buck professed his heart breaking as the 8 year old crumbled and sobbed into his arms. “What do you mean ‘he’s gonna take me away too?’”

“First, you were here, and then you left after your fight.” Buck would never not feel guilty for that short time during the lawsuit. It put a lot of strain on their relationship, so much so Eddie was ready to call it quits, but thankfully they worked through it. But somewhere along the lines, they forgot that Chris was suffering from the repercussions as well, not just them. That much was evident now. “And, now daddy wants to marry you, but don’t you see, Bucky! Once my daddy asks you to marry him, you’ll die too! And I don’t want you to go. Not again, and not like mommy! I want you with us forever.”

Buck was too torn to respond to the portion where he found out Eddie was going to propose, and at the same time as Buck squeezed tighter to his heart, Eddie came running in hearing every word. Eddie kneeled down in front of his son and boyfriend. He held Buck’s hand with one and stroked Chris’ back with the other. “Baby, is that why you said ‘no,’ when I asked if Bucky could marry me? Oh no, mijo, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, “I never realized you knew about your mother and I. I shouldn’t have hid that from you. I’m so sorry I didn’t understand.”

“Y-y-you’re not mad at me?” Chris asked helplessly, wiping the tears from his face, looking at Eddie with his head turned as he kept close to Buck.

“No, baby, never! You are experiencing something traumatic, and daddy failed to help you through it. This is all my fault, mijo.”

“I didn’t mean it, when I said I hated you and that I didn’t love.” Buck slightly recoiled hearing those words, but didn’t loosen his grip. “I do love you, daddy, I promise. And Bucky too! I just didn’t want him to get taken away from us.”

“I know, mijo, I know.”

“Hey, Chris, I want you to look at me,” Buck said softly, raising Chirs’s head completely off his shoulder. “I want you to know that your daddy will never be the reason I go away. Even if we get married or we don’t, I’ll still be here. Even if we break up, which will  _ never _ happen, it will never be because your daddy drove me away. I love him, and more importantly, I love the family he and I created with you, kiddo. You two are my favorite people on the entire earth. You two were also your mommy’s favorite people, and just because she’s gone doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you anymore. It was just her time to go, baby.”

“When will it be your time to go?”

“I don’t know kiddo, but not for a long time. And do you know how I know that?” Chris shook his head. “I know because I got the two best people watching my back, my wonderful boyfriend and my even more wonderful son!” 

Chris relatched his arms around Buck and jumped further into his embrace. “I love you too, Papa Buck. And I want you here with us, always.”

“Then always is what you’ll get, Superman. Always is what you’ll get.”


	2. (Tarlos) Pretty Green Eyes by theangelscryinblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2
> 
> TK didn't relapse before moving to Austin because of his two year old son/daughter. He brings her to the station one day to meet the firefam and Carlos stops by for work and the toddler instantly falls for him and vise-versa while TK watches with heart eyes. - anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind that I tweaked the prompt a bit and made it an mpreg. I couldn't think of how else to do it because TK (at least to me) comes across as someone who is and has always been very comfortable with his sexuality, so he's only ever being physically intimate with guys. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

“Grandpa, grandpa!”

Owen quickly turned his head around as he saw his pride and joy toddling towards him, chubby arms outstretched to give the best hugs. The older man quickly met the two year old half way and soared him through the sky. “Hiya, bug, did you and daddy have fun this morning?”

“Yea, made pancakes,” the young boy clapped excitedly. 

“Really? What kind of pancakes?”

“Ocolate ips!” the toddler pronounced not being able to pronounce ‘ch.’

Owen brought one of his hands to his heart mocking a wound, “ugh, and you didn’t save any for your poor old grandpa? I’m sad!”

“No, grandpa no sad! I kiss it, make it better!” 

“Would you, please?” His grandson nodded his head and his chubby cheeks bounced with the movement. The toddler puckered his lips and gave Owen the biggest kiss he could muster.

“Mmmwahh,” the young boy said patting Owen’s cheek where he had kissed him. “All better?”

“All better, bug,” Owen said smiling as he began tickling his grandson. As much as he despised the child’s other father, Owen couldn’t help but be a little grateful that he got such a beautiful grandson out of his son’s loveless relationship. Owen was so proud of his son. TK had been sober nearly three years after finding out about his pregnancy. TK had always been open about his carrier status with every partner and hookup, but unfortunately for him, his unfaithful partner, Alex, was the  _ lucky  _ guy who got to be the sperm donor. “Hey, kiddo, where’s your daddy?”

“Milan!?” TK shouted frazzled walking in. 

“Daddy!”

TK looked relieved from the clinches of the greatest fear. He immediately crossed the distance from the firehouse entrance to where his son and father were standing behind the ladder trucks. “Baby, you scared me,” TK said, taking his son from Owen’s grip and holding him close to his heart. “I told you to stand next to me while I got your toys out of your bag, baby. I looked down and you were gone.”

“Sorry, me saw grandpa,” the toddler said as gator tears flooded his eyes. 

“I know you were excited to see grandpa, just wait for daddy next time, ok, baby?”

The toddler nodded his head and wrapped his chubby arms around his daddy’s neck. 

“Ok,” said Marjan, “did I hit my head that bad on the call yesterday? Michelle said I wasn’t concussed, but I must be. TK just walked in with a kid that’s calling him “daddy.” Marjan’s face, much like everyone else’s, was in a state of confusion.

“No, you’re not concussed,” Judd said walking forward, “cause I’m seeing it too.” TK had never seen the guy he saw as a big brother so stunned. 

“Maybe we’re all hallucinating…”

“For once, I think I agree with the probie,” Paul said. 

“Impossible, we all wouldn’t be experiencing the same hallucination, much less at the same time,” Marjan stated. 

TK chuckled at his firefam’s stunned expressions. He expected that and for them to be raffling off questions, but he hadn’t prepared to respond to their shocked silence. While still holding Milan close to his heart, TK stepped forward. “That’s because you’re not. Everyone, I’d like for you to meet my son, Milan.”

Milan, although shy and hiding his face in the crook of his daddy’s neck, waved his dimpled, tan hand and muttered a low “hi.”

The room broke out into a roar of “awws” and “he’s so cute.”

“How did we not know you had a kid?” Marjan asked, shocked but happy.

“Right! Grace won’t believe me. And just wait til she gets her hands on this little guy, you’ll never get him back,” Judd professed gently pinching Milan’s cheeks. “What’s your name little buddy?”

“Milan, like Me-Lynn,” the toddler emphasized.

“Aw, I see, well, I’m Judd.”

“You the cowboy!” Milan professed happily.

Judd looked towards TK for an explanation, amazed that the child knew who he was. “I talk about you guys all the time and show him pictures. He knows all of you.”

“So that brings us back to Marjan’s point,” Paul chimmed up, “how did we not know you had a kid?”

“Umm,” TK mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, cheeks becoming flushed. He knew he was ready to tell the team everything about his past, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get flustered as he did so. Milan patted him on the shoulder. “Yes, baby?”

“She hat like me!” Milan said he was very proud of himself for making that observation as he pointed to Marjan’s hijab. Milan was wearing a hoodie, so of course in his two year old mind, Marjan was also wearing a hoodie; she just had her hood up.

“I sure do, sport,” Marhan said lovingly, more than willing to go along with the toddler’s statement.

“Hey, love,” TK said, turning to face his son who was still in his arms, “why don’t you go out front with grandpa. He’s gonna show you the doggie just like I promised!”   
  
“Uttercup, Uttercup, grandpa, Uttercup now, please!” Milan squealed excitedly as he wormed his way out of his daddy’s arms.

“Ok, bug,” Owen chuckled, taking his grandson’s hand and gave his son a nod of encouragement as Milan pulled him towards the front of the firehouse. 

Once they were out of eyesight, TK took a breath. “I’ll tell you guys everything, it’s just a lot to unpack, so bare with me, yeah?”

**_______**

Carlos had just finished his shift and wanted nothing more than to see his boyfriend. He turned into the parking lot of the firehouse and got out of his car. He saw Captain Strand playing with Buttercup and a young boy. “Hey, Captain Strand, who’s your friend?” But as soon as the toddler turned around, curly sandy brown hair on display, the best smile in the world, and had emeralds Carlos would know anywhere, he knew immediately who this was. 

Owen quickly cleared his throat knowing that Carlos had figured it out. “He wanted to tell you himself. He wasn’t trying to hide anything, he’s just- he went through a lot before the move down here, so he just wanted to keep him safe,” Owen tried to explain. 

Carlos simply nodded, not bothered by not knowing TK had a child. TK had his reasons, and Carlos had to respect that. He bent down and stuck out his hand for the young boy to take. “Well, hello there. I’m Carlos, can you tell me your name?”

Milan looked at Carlos briefly before leaping into the man’s arms, giving him a bear hug and almost knocking them down on the payment instead. “You my daddy’s friend! You give him kisses to make the big owies go away. Me small, so I can only kiss small owies!”

Carlos looked up at Owen in disbelief as tears threatened to run. “He knows about me?”

“‘Course, he knows about everyone. TK just now felt like it was the right time to introduce him to everyone. For the record, he doesn’t do this with anyone. I knew you were my favorite for another reason.”

Carlos chuckled as he kept a hold on the child as he stood up. “You are correct, little guy, I do kiss your daddy to make his owies go away. But I’m sure your kisses are just as magical.”

“No! Me not little boy!”

“Oop, you’re right, you’re a big boy,” Carlos fixed. 

“No!” the two year old said comically exasperated and slapped his hand on his face. “Me a cub! Los calls daddy “‘Tiger,’” that makes Milan “‘cub.’”

Owen was astounded at that. He knew his grandson was intelligent, but he didn’t think a two year old could piece all of that together. He was obviously sorely mistaken. “Alright, you’re a cub,” Carlos once again fixed, amazed at the young child.

“Play with me and Uttercup?”

“Of course my little Milan cub!”

**_______**

“I’m an addict. Opioids. I-” TK took a shuddering breath, “I got hooked when I was 14. I was just going through a rough time, turned to some not so great coping methods. I ugh, I ODed twice by the time I was 16 and had another close call at 20, but that’s when I met Milan’s father, Alex. It was a long process, but after 3 years, he helped me get sober. Towards the end of though, things were getting kinda tough and I almost relapsed after being sober for a whole month. That’s the longest I had gone without a pill in over a decade. Alex was becoming distant, and I was afraid that if I lost him, I would use again. That only made me stress even more about wanting to use again, but then I found out I was pregnant with my son. As soon as I heard his heartbeat, I knew I would be clean from that moment on. The cravings are there still at times, but,” TK turned to see Carlos and his dad chasing after Milan who somehow managed to get on Buttercup’s back. TK giggled, “but, when I look at my son, when I hear him laugh, when I think about him, the urges all go away. Anyways, I told Alex. He wasn’t happy but he tried being there. He was around until my second trimester but then left. He came back for Milan’s birth, and we tried to make things work. Part of me believed we had made it, but then, I found out he was cheating on me. I thought we had finally built our little family, but I was wrong. I was gonna propose to him that night. I really thought he was the one. I mean, he helped me get sober, he gave me a child. I mean, that’s everything a soulmate does, right?” TK said, choking on tears.

“Hey, hey, hey, whatever it is, you can say it. We’re all family here,” Judd said, giving him a comforting pat.

“He’s right,” Paul agreed, “we got your back.”

“I proposed, and uh,” TK cleared his throat of the massive lump it had in it, “he told me he was in love with someone else, and had been since Milan was 18 months old. So, he took off. No word, no address, no anything. Blocked his number and one night I got papers saying he had signed away all of his parental rights and gave me full custody, so I packed up all of our things, and we moved to Austin with dad.” TK wiped his tears away. “I’m not ashamed of my son. He’s the thing I love the most in this world, but I just didn’t- I wasn’t ready to open up about all the hurt I’d just experienced, so I didn’t tell you guys, or anyone for that matter.”

“Hey, kid, this doesn’t change anything,” Judd stated firmly.

“Oh, it changes everything,” Mateo spoke up. The rest of the team looked ready to skin him alive, but he quickly explained. “Not in a bad way, guys, geez! Our family just got bigger, and I’m definitely Milan’s favorite uncle!”

The room bustered into laughter. “We’ll see about that, probie,” Judd professed.

“You’re one to talk. Little man loves chocolate chip pancakes, and last time I checked I was the only who could make them outside of Cap and TK,” Paul teased.

“Well, we all know who his favorite auntie is!”

“Try only auntie!”

“Shut it, probie.”

“What about Michelle?” asked Paul.

“Nah, she’s more of a grandmother,” Judd joked.

TK laughed thankful that his team was so accepting. They all gathered for a group hug and made TK promise that he would bring Milan to the family barbeque that weekend with a lot of pictures of course. “Oh you guys just wanna tease me about how I looked with a baby bump! TK chuckled seeing right through their ploy.

“We’d never! Teasing a pregnant body is not right!” The entire team shouted firmly in unison.

“But, you are right about one thing,” Marjan offered, “we do want to see you with your baby bump!”

“I’ll give you one word: huge!”

“Oh, c’mon everyone says that,” Mateo said. 

“Right, but I actually mean it!”

“Mean what?” Owen asked as he walked back in.

“That I was huge when I was caring Milan.”

“C’mon, Cap, we all know he’s exaggerating,” Paul said.

“You guys did see the cheeks, dimples, and fat rolls on my grandson, right?”

“Dad! You said I wasn’t that big!”   
  


“Oh, c’mon. I knew how to play the game. You think I’d even been alive to see you if I called your mother huge when she was pregnant with you?”

“Fair point.”   
  
“Yeah, and you were two pounds less than Milan. I didn’t feel like seeing the light before I met my grandbaby.”

“My hormones weren’t that bad!”

“Son, you cried over a pickle for two hours. A pickle that you took out of the jar since you were having cravings. You felt so bad for having the craving because, and I quote, “‘I took it away from it’s little pickle family.’”

“Ok, my hormones were out of whack.” The whole team laughed and dispersed off to either shower or begin dinner. “Hey,” TK asked his dad, “where’s Milan at?”

“Out front still with Carlos and Buttercup.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, son,” Owen called out.

“Yeah, dad?”

“I’m proud of you. Not just for now, but of everything you’ve overcome in these past few months. I know Milan’s proud of you too.”   
  
“Thanks, dad,” TK whispered speechless at the pride he felt radiating off his father. 

“You’ve made some great life decisions today.”

“All one step at a time, dad, all one step at a time,” TK professed turning on his heels and went to watch Carlos and Milan play for a bit. Buttercup was running circles happily around TK’s two boys, and the sun setting was perfect against their tan skin. Milan’s joyous laughter filled the atmosphere, and TK saw something in Carlos’ eyes he never saw once in Alex’s whenever he looked at Milan. He saw admiration. He saw curiosity. He saw amazement. He saw love. Carlos looked over and waved after he put Milan back on the ground from playing “Airplane” with him.

“Hey, Tiger,” Carlos called out.

“Hey, papi!”

“Enjoying the view?” Carlos linked their hands together. 

TK could only nod. “That’s not a deal breaker, is it?”

“Are you kidding? That cute kid just gave me a million more reasons to want to call you ‘mine’ for forever!”

“I like the sound of that,” TK said leaning in for a kiss.

Carlos was leaning in too, but was stopped when he felt a light pressure. Carlos looked down and saw Milan wrapped around his leg, eyes drowsy. “What’s up, cub?”

“Up.”

“You got it!” 

“Cub?”

Carlos bent down and picked up the little boy. “He insisted, said I call his daddy “tiger,” therefore, he’s a ‘cub.’” Just when TK thought the sight couldn’t get any better, Milan cuddled himself into Carlos’s chest and was fast asleep within seconds. Carlos looked shocked and in love, more in love than the looks he gave TK (and that was saying a lot) and TK couldn’t be happier. 

“Looks like you’ve got someone else to call yours,” TK said with ease as he wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist as the other man did the same with his free hand.

“Gladly.” 


	3. (Tarlos) Pretty Green Eyes II by buddieshipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3!!!
> 
> Tarlos playing with their 3 year old son. - buddieshipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! OK, so I had another prompt that actually works perfectly for the Milan universe, and since there have been questions about a part 2, here it is. It’s kinda long-ish, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful comments! 
> 
> I was too tired to edit, so I apologize in advance. Thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

Carlos was sound asleep and enjoying the warmth his husband provided him. Husband, he loved that word, and most of all, he loved calling TK that. Who knew that 7 months ago he would meet another boy that would capture his heart and never let it go? Who was Carlos to say he was anything but happy to have obtained his forever four months ago. Four blissful months of marriage, and four blissful months of being legally seen as Milan’s other father. Sure, their love story might have manifested greatly in under a year, but Carlos wouldn’t change it at all. Time moved at the exact pace he and TK wanted it too, and that’s all that mattered. 

Carlos tucked his chin closer into his husband’s bare shoulder and inhaled the clean scent of ocean breeze soap. TK had gotten in the night before from pulling a 36 hour shift. Carlos practically had to bathe both of his boys last night due to them being so exhausted. As he readjusted, Carlos felt another warmth on his body. He silently chuckled as he began to wake up. He’d know that little hand patting on his face from anywhere. “Good morning, my little cub,” Carlos whispered tenderly as he rolled over to face his son. Milan raised his arms to be picked up, and Carlos gladly situated the little boy and his stuff bear, Waffles, in between himself and TK. It was only then that Carlos realized his son’s eyes were puffy and red. “What’s the matter, baby?”

“Bad dream,” the little boy spoke softly with a sniffle.

“Oh, what did the monsters do this time, amor?”

“They took daddy.”   
  
“Oh, baby,” Carlos empathized as he ran a soothing hand through his son’s soft curls. Milan understood that his daddies saved people and sometimes it was dangerous, so TK and Carlos had been battling these nightmares fairly often as of late. He usually didn’t have them as long as both of them were there to tuck him into bed, as he knows they’re safe. Unfortunately, TK missed bedtime by 30 minutes last night, so with no doubt, Carlos was sure that was why he found his son crawling into their bed at nearly 5 in the morning. “Well, cub,” Carlos professed with so much love, “how about you turn around.” Milan did as he was told and his eyes immediately lit up!   
  
“Daddy!”

“Sshh, baby, we have to stay quiet. Daddy’s really tired.”

“I stay here?”

“Of course, my little Milan cub.” 

Carlos adjusted Milan so he was settled in nicely and could feel the protection of his fathers on either side of him. TK, sensing his son’s presence turned and cuddled Milan to his chest. Even in an asleep state, he wrapped his arms around the toddler and showered his forehead in kisses before allowing his cheek to rest on Milan’s soft curls. “Love you daddy. Love you papa.”

“Love you, baby,” TK said half asleep and resumed his soft snores.

“Love you, cub,” Carlos said at the same time as he laid down and wrapped his arms around his little family. Life couldn’t get better than this. 

**_____**

_ Squeaks filled the air as Carlos chased Milan around. The sun was shining bright, but not melting the ones it shone on. Milan was running as quickly as his chubby legs could take him, part of his vision becoming obscured as the wind tousled his sandy brown curls in his eyes.  _

_ “Daddy, daddy! The tiger’s getting me,” the little boy laughed.  _

_ “C’mon, baby, Come to daddy. Daddy will protect you from the big bad tiger.” _

_ As Milan got closer to TK, Carlos roared like a tiger, which sent his little cub into hysterics. “I’m coming for my little cub!” _

_ “Daddy! Catch me!” _

_ Just as Milan came leaping into his arms, TK professed, “I gotcha.” TK bent down and picked up his son and tossed him the air. _

_ “Rrrrr, now I'm gonna get a tiger and a little cub,” Carlos screamed. _

_ “Ahhh, run daddy! Papa’s gonna get us!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hold on tight!” Milan wrapped his arms around TK’s neck tightly and TK secured his hold on his son. TK had one hand firmly wrapped around Milan’s waist and the other underneath his bottom. TK began running down the hill and twisting and turning to throw his husband off. Unfortunately for him and Milan, Carlos made a living chasing people, so Carlos had them in a minute flat. Carlos grabbed the hem of TK’s shirt and then grabbed his hips to stabilize him and their son from falling.  _

_ “I caught you!” _

_ “You caught us, papa,” Milan expressed delightedly as he clapped his chubby hands together.  _

_ TK was heaving, “that he did, baby.” _

_ “Papi! I’m surprised. You full on sprinted,” Carlos said, amazed. _

_ “Would’ve been faster if I hadn’t been weighed down.” _

_ Carlos snorted. “Hmm, you can’t play your slowness on our princesa,” he teased, rubbing a hand pridefully over his husband’s swollen abdomen. _

_ TK tilted his head back and cackled. “Whatever you say, Reyes.” _

_ “Hey! That’s Strand-Reyes to you, mister,” Carlos said leaning in. _

_ “Of course, papi,” TK whispered against his husband’s lips as he sealed the kiss.  _

_ Milan watched his fathers kiss and giggled. He loved seeing his daddies being affectionate. “Milan too! Milan too! I want kisses.” _

_ “Of course, cub.” Carlos and TK both kissed the respective cheek that was on the side they each stood on.  _

_ “Owie!” Milan professed without any bite, “she kicked me.” _

_ TK chuckled as he repositioned how his son was sitting on top of his bump. “She probably wants kisses too, baby. She doesn’t want to be left out.” _

_ “No! I not leave sissy out! I give her kisses.!” _

_ “You’re gonna be the best big brother ever, my little Milan cub.” Carlos held his arms out to take Milan and his son happily reached out his chubby arms for him. Carlos bent down so he and Milan were eye level with TK’s baby bump. Even with being 8 months pregnant in the middle of July in the Austin heat, TK was as active as he was when he wasn’t carrying a child. TK pulled down his shirt to cover the slight part of his bump peaking out, and then braced his hands against his lower back to help with the aches. “Give sissy kisses, Milan.” Soon, TK felt the soft lips of his toddler and the scruff from his husband’s beard against the tender, stretched skin of his abdomen.. _

_ TK laughed when he felt her kick back. He brought one of his hands to grab his husband’s and son’s and placed all of their hands on the spot where the newest Strand-Reyes was kicking up a storm. “She says ‘thank you,’ and that she would very much like it if daddy got off his feet and got an ice cream.”  _

_ “Yes, ice cream!” _

_ The older men chuckled at their son’s happiness. Carlos quickly adjusted Milan on his hip so he could hold him with one arm. Carlos then took his other arm and wrapped it around his husband’s waist to help him maneuver with his ever growing weight.  _

_ This was his life, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.  _

**_____**

“Papa, wake up!”

  
  
Carlos immediately awoke from his dream and saw that it was a more decent hour in the morning, 9:13. TK chuckled as he saw his husband startle away. He leaned in and kissed him good morning. “Morning, baby. Sleep well?”

“I did, amor. Did you?”

“Yes.”

  
  
“Papa, papa!”

“Yes, cub?”

  
  
“Daddy said we could make pancakes today and even go to the park!”

“Did he now? I hope they’re chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Of course they are, silly.”

“Well then, what are we doing sitting around here?” Carlos quickly stripped the bed sheets off himself. “Race ya!”

“Hey, no fair! Your side of the bed is closer to the door,” TK yelled, scrambling to put on his sweatpants as he ran after his husband.

“Yeah,” Milan echoed, “no fair, papa!”

“Haha,” Carlos laughed doing a little victory dance, “papa wins, which means I get to pick the music.”   
  
This was their routine every day both TK and Carlos were off. The small Strand-Reyes Family would sleep in until 9 or 10am, race to the kitchen to fix chocolate chip pancakes, and the winner always got to pick the music as they made breakfast. Afterwards, teeth were brushed and faces were washed and clothes were changed. Sometimes they stayed inside and built puzzles and built legos and watched movies. Other times, they’d pack up the car and just drive around with no destination in mind as the windows of the camaro were rolled down all the way, music blasting as the three Strand-Reyeses bopped their heads to the beat with their black shades on. And other times, they’d go to the park or aquarium or a festival just to have a local adventure. Milan was a really easy child. The only time he was ever grumpy or disobedient was when he was sick, so Carlos and TK thought they had the best kid in the world (and no that wasn’t a biased answer, thank you very much). 

Carlos turned on their tv and loaded their Spotify playlist. Soon, “Adore You” by Harry Styles came through the surround sound speakers and every voice was singing along to the lyrics, on and off key. 

“Who wants to help daddy mix the pancake batter?”

“Me me me!” Milan squealed, raising his arm up as high as he could.

“Alright, come here, baby.” Carlos lifted Milan up to sit on the counter and stood in front of him to make sure he didn’t fall. TK passed their son the son and wrapped his bigger around Milan’s smaller one and began mixing the batter. “Good job, baby, you’re such a great helper. Do you wanna pour in the chocolate chips?”   
  
“Yes, please, daddy.”   
  
“Alrighty, here you go,” TK said passing the open bag of chocolate chips to Milan. 

Milan carefully poured a decent amount of chocolate chips into the pancake mix and resumed helping his daddy mixing the batter. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” TK said, giving Milan a high five.

The toddler gave his daddy a high five and then reached his arms around Carlos’ neck. Carlos picked up their son and held him so he could see TK pour the pancakes into the skillet, but he made sure to stand far away so Milan wouldn’t get burned by the popping, hot butter. “Did you see me, papa? I helped daddy make breakfast! I’m a big cub now.”   
  
“That you are, but don’t grow too fast cub, papa and daddy still want their baby cub around.”

“Always, papa. I love you!” The toddler wrapped his arms around his papa and gave him a bear hug.

Carlos snuggled close to his son as he reciprocated the hug, “I love you too, cub.” 

**_____**

“Daddy? Can we go to the park?” Milan had just woken up from his afternoon nap. TK and Carlos were cuddled together on the couch when they heard him walk in and paused their movie. 

TK lifted Milan into his lap and Carlos took his son’s little chubby into his and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb. “Of course we can! And maybe after, we can go and get some ice cream. For some reason I’m really craving it,” TK said, slightly confused as to why he wanted the cold treat. He’d eat it when it was there, but he never went out of his way to buy it unless it was Milan or Carlos. He was more of a frozen yogurt guy if he did say so himself. 

Carlos chuckled to himself and thought back to his dream once again. He had only seen a handful of pictures of TK when he was pregnant with Milan, the younger man being uncomfortable with showing his body during that part of his life. Carlos, however, thought that TK looked radiant with a sphere protruding from his midsection. TK had one of the biggest smiles Carlos had ever seen on him in one of the pictures. TK was three weeks away from giving birth, and his mouth was wide open mid-laughter as Owen’s hand laid gently on top of his bump. Headphones were tenderly sat on his bump, and from what Carlos remembered of the story about the picture was that Owen thought it’d be a good idea to play some folk music in order to get his son in touch with his Irish roots. Well, like father like son, Milan hated it and threw a tantrum inside TK’s womb, causing the open-mouthed laughter. “We’ll definitely get you some ice cream, tiger! You deserve it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about that ending? Open ended, is it not? Let know your thoughts and thanks again for reading! Much love always <3


	4. (Mace Friendship) Pup by anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4!! Woohooo
> 
> I would love a story about Jace and Magnus as friends. They have Alec in common sure, but lots more. Also Simon and Jace are just so bro hilarious to me. The show and books scenes of them make me smilie. - by anonymous 
> 
> So, this is two stories, so chapter 4 will be about Magnus and Jace's friendship while chapter 5 will follow up with Simon and Jace's friendship. The reason that this will be two separate chapters is because the prompt developer gave two prompts in one, so here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! We're switching it up from Tarlos!

Magnus stood with one finger perched underneath his chin and the other crossed around his torso. His face was in deep concentration as he weighed his options. “Mhmm, not quite,” the warlock said, snapping his fingers.

“Magnus, come on! You’ve put more shirts on me than there are numbers that exist!”

“How many shirts have I put on you, Jayden?”

“I lost track after 693.”

“Wow, pup, I didn’t even know you could count that high,” the warlock teased as he snapped his fingers once again, changing the shirt. “Well, we’ll just call that 695.”

“Seriously, Magnus,” the blond Shadowhunter deadpanned. Jace ripped off the peach colored button up shirt, and in turn, put his much more favorable black tshirt on. 

“I swear, you and Alec are just alike.”

“Need I remind you that we share a soul? Or have those 400+ years finally caught up to ya, gramps?”

“By the angel, don’t make me turn you into a frog.”   
  


“You wouldn’t dare. Not after last time when Alec made you sleep on the couch for a week. And also, ‘by the angel?’ You’ve been spending way too much time with us, Mags.”

“Believe me, I know. And don’t remind me of such a dark time. My bed has never been so cold without my Alexander.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” Jace brushed off as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself some water. “What’d you need for anyway?”   
  
“I want to get Alexander a gift,” Magnus replied following behind, “but I just wasn’t sure which color to go with.”

“And so you had me come over here and model?”

“Well, yes! You and Alec have similar taste and complexions, so if it looked good on you, it would look marvelous on him!”

“Hey! How come I don’t get ‘marvelous,’ as well?”

“Because you’re not insanely hot boyfriend.”

“And to think I got bound to Meliorn and said you were a 10/10 to bring your behind back from Edom. The nerve!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Jason!” Magnus said twirling around in his chair. 

Jace stopped dead in his tracks. “Dramatic? Me? Dramatic? Says coming from the reigning King of Dramatic Escapades.” 

“And here I thought Alexander was the King of Sass, hmm, you guys really do rub off on one another.”

“Magnus!”

“Alright, alright Jace. I’ll be serious now.”

“Thank you.”

“But only after you tell me again that I’m a 10/10.”

“You’re the devil.”   
  
“My father is a prince of Edom.”

Jace cut a glare the warlock’s way, “touche, Bane.” His watch went off with a notification:  _ Train with Si.  _ “Oop, sorry Mags, but I gotta go. Simon and I have training together in fifteen.”

“No worries, pup.”

“Don’t call me ‘pup.’” 

“Thanks for coming by, pup.”

“Don’t call me ‘pup.’” 

“Ooh, but why, it’s so fitting p-”

“Magnus!”

“Yese, pup?”

If smoke could come out of Jace’s ears, it would be happening right now. I’ll say what you want me to say as long as you never call me “pup” ever again.”

“Ugh, Alexander said the same thing. You guy’s soul sharing makes you all the same,” Magnus whined, not meaning a single word of.

“Well, hey, if you’re trying to get in bed with me, all you had to do was a-”

“You were saying, pup?”   


Jace couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, even though he knew Magnus would point that out as a similarity to his parabatai as well. 

“I said, I’ll say what you want me to say as long as you never call me “pup” ever again.”

“You have yourself a deal. Now, tell me what I want to hear.”

“You, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, are a 10/10.”

  
  
“Thank you, Jace. I’ll see you tomorrow for tea?” Magnus asked escorting Jace out the apartment.

“You can bet every piece of glitter on that pretty head of yours I will!”


	5. (Jimon Friendship) Boop Boop by anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace are just so bro hilarious to me. - by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope these came out well! This is the follow up to chapter 4 with Jace and Simon. I had fun writing these two chapters, but they were a bit harder to write than the others, so I do hope these are alright!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys. I hope these stories are making this difficult time more bareable! I know this is helping me maintain my sanity. Leave a comment down below about anything (the story, life, etc) I'm here for you guys!! Love you all.
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

Simon tapped his toe anxiously looking down at his watch as he did so. Jace was never late unless something happened. Surely, he couldn’t be getting in trouble by just walking from Magnus’. Scratch that, this was Jace he was talking about. Jace could get himself into trouble by going 10 feet, so he definitely could do a lot more damage in the span of 5 blocks.

“Bah!”

“Ah,” Simon screamed as he lept a good foot off the ground. 

Jace broke out into his signature laugh, hand wrapped around his torso. “Oh, I wish I was recording, Si. That was priceless!”

“Ha ha ha, very funny,” Simon huffed, not at all pleased with the scare his friend gave him. “You got my heart racing!”

“Your heart doesn’t even beat,” the Shadowhunter countered. 

“How did Alec tolerate you all those years? Heck, how does he still tolerate you?” Simon poked with no bite. 

“Because Daylighter,” Jace began reasoning as he wrapped an arm around Simon’s shoulders and led them to the training room, “he has unconditional love for me.”

“I don’t know about that.”   
  
“We literally share a soul!” Jace chucked a staff towards Simon who caught it quickly with his enhanced reflexes. 

“And here I thought Jack and Rose were supposed to be the greatest tragedy.”

“Hey,” Jace said, poking the other annoyingly with the end of his staff, “rude!”

“I learn from the best,” Simon declared, giving a smug smile.

Jace rolled his eyes fondly. “Why were you so jumpy anyways? Usually Clary has that kind of reaction.”

“You were 2 minutes late!”

“So.”   
  
“So! S-so, you know,” Simon stammered nervously rubbing the back of his neck. If he could, he was sure he’d be blushing. “You could’ve been hurt,” he finally managed to get out, looking down at the ground to avoid the teasing look he knew Jace was giving me.

“You were worried about me?” To Simon’s surprise, Jace’s tone wasn’t teasing, but rather confused.

“‘Course, I mean that’s what friends are for. I mean, we are friends, or at least I consider you my friend. I hope that you-” Simon spoke quickly in a ramble. What he was expecting for Jace to do to get him to shut up was a punch, but not this. 

Jace engulfed Simon in a hug, like one of the ones he reserves specifically for Alec. He tucked his head into Simon’s neck, “thanks, Si. That means a lot. And, yes, I do consider you to be my friend, in fact one of my greatest friends.” Jace pulled back from the hug and saw that he might’ve broken the Daylighter. Simon was in a daze, mouth open. Jace was still new to the whole showing affection thing, so when Simon took forever to recover, Jace had to break the awkwardness. He reached his staff and booped his nose with a small smile on his face, “boop, boop.”

Simon came out his daze and swatted the fake weapon away from his face. “Really, dude? We were having a moment.”

“Sorry, Daylighter, had to get you back to Earth somehow. I know you’re with my sister, so I don’t think she’d appreciate you staring me down.”

“Oh, shut up!” Simon took off running and Jace went full sprint, and who's to say Simon used his vamp speed to boop Jace right back. 


	6. (Tarlos) That Boy Is A Reyes by anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos: meet the fam where tk meets carls big hispanic family - by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry this hasn't been going according to plan, but I do appreciate your patience. I will make it to 30 prompts eventually, whether that be a combination of the short stories and long ones or just a mix. I'll definitley try my hardest to get to the other prompts down the line, so again thanks for your pateince.
> 
> I truly do love writing and I love these prompts you've submitted, just the past couple weeks have been hard mentally and I've been slammed with exams. It's major cruntch mood for school now, but I hope to able to post more regularly once summer comes.
> 
> Anyways, to my awesome prompt giver, I hope this serves you and others well. I liked building the story so I hope you don't mind, but TK does meet the family!
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> xoxo,  
> nashcreates

“Buttoned, unbuttoned, buttoned, unbuttoned,” TK fumbled under his breath repeatedly as he messed with his second to top button. “Buttoned? Em, no!” TK wrinkled his face at the decision, “ugh but I can’t go unbuttoned! I look like a slut.”

“You’re always slutty, tiger, so why look the part?” Carlos teasingly joked walking into the room. TK hated how smug and hot his boyfriend looked. Literally Carlos Mateo Reyes was an entire five course meal with extra dessert, a jawline that could slice the slightest edge, a smile that gave the sun a run for its money, a laugh that was better than the sound of music, his heartbeat being the best sound to ever grace this planet, and a personality that so soft and sweet like a marshmallow. In short, TK’s boyfriend was an Adonis and he’s not sure how he hasn’t pinned him against the wall yet with that little smirk, his unbuttoned yellow and blue striped shirt button up, his cuffed (skinny he might add) black jeans, his clean all white vans, his curls bouncing just right, and his hands shoved in his pockets conveying innocence. Carlos was many things, but one of those was not being innocent for the things that boy made TK’s mind do. Oh no, Carlos Reyes was quite guilty of that charge. 

TK stuck his tongue out, “says the guy who enjoys being called ‘Papi.’”

“Shh oh,” Carlos mouthed mimicking the sound someone makes when they get burned, “this tiger’s got a bite,” he professed, walking into TK's space.

“Yeah, he does,” TK said, stalking forward making sure their noses were almost touching, “and he’s found his prey!”

Carlos laughed and leaned in for the heated kiss. He loved the way that TK’s slim waist fit so perfectly in his arms, and he loved feeling TK’s strong abs pressed against his. “Why are you so worried about your shirt, amor?” Carlos asked, pulling back.

“Cause,” TK exasperated as he turned back towards their body mirror, “I’m meeting your family.”

“So, it’s not that big of a deal. I’ve met your family.”

“Right, but that’s only because my family is a party of two, me and my dad. I don’t have siblings, or third or fourth or sixteenth cousins!” TK was talking himself into a panic.

“Hey! I only know to my sixth cousins!”   
  
“You know what I mean. I don’t even have first cousins!”

“Really?”

“Well, I have two on my mom’s side but I haven’t seen them since I was like 10.”

Carlos chuckled and brought his hands to caress his boyfriend’s face. “None of that matters, love. You can handle meeting my big, crazy family. You deal with crazy everyday just like I do. There’s a reason I call you ‘tiger.’”

TK smickered but stayed in Carlos’ touch, “and here I thought you had some Tiger King fetish.”

“No, that’s just gross,” Carlos professed gently nudging TK away. TK laughed but wrapped his hands around Carlos’ back and buried his head in the crook of his boyfriends’ neck. “I call you ‘tiger’ because you’re strong, babe. The strongest person I know, and heck, on this planet. You are so resilient and can bounce back from anything.”

“But what if they don’t like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they like you?”   
  
“Because I’m not good enough.”   
  
“Well I guess it’s confirmed who the smart one is in the relationship because that’s complete and utter crap. Why do you think you’re not good enough.” TK slid out his boyfriend’s embrace and began messing with his button all over again. Carlos watched for a moment with sad eyes before stepping in front of TK. He gently laid a hand on the younger man’s chest to hold his jittery hands. TK wouldn’t meet him in the eyes, but Carlos waited until he did. Once TK did finally look up, Carlos could make out a single tear streak running down the left side of his face. He just allowed himself to be in the moment with TK and took the time to unbutton the forsaken button that was causing the love of his life so much grief. “There, now you look more perfect.” TK let out a genuine little laugh underneath his breath as his loving boyfriend smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. Carlos stepped out from in front of TK and put his hands on both of his shoulders. “You know what I see, when I look into this mirror.” Unable to find the words, TK shook his head. “I see a beautiful young man who’s had the world pitted against him, yet never blames anyone. He takes all the strife and turns it into a smile. I see someone who is selfless, kind, patient, and beautiful. And I don’t mean just on the outside, which is very beautiful I might add, but on the inside. On the inside, TK, you are the best human ever created. You love full heartedly and do anything and everything to provide for your loved ones and make sure they are happy. You’re a loving devoted son. You are an observant and attentive friend. Everyone needs a TK in their corner, so I’m so happy to have finally met mine and get to build this beautiful crazy filled life with you. When I look in this mirror, I don’t see an addict, TK. I see a man who is triumphant who battles through his depression, anxiety, and panic attacks, but doesn’t feel ashamed for having that. You wear your battle scars with pride, baby. I only hope to become half the man you are. When I look at you in this mirror, I see the man I love. A man infinitely times better than I could have ever dreamed of. I see a man named Tyler Kennedy Strand whom I hope to be lucky enough to make my husband one day because you are… You are the embodiment of a tiger, babe, determined, protective, and beautiful. And if my family can’t see all that, then that’s their loss because I’m happy with the bed I’ve made, and I’m definitely gonna lay in it!” Carlos sealed his speech with a coy kiss on the cheek, his lips becoming wet from TK's salty tears.

“How’d you know?”

“Because, all of us carry around baggage that we don’t want others to see. My family included, even me and I know that’s hard for you to believe, but I’m not perfect. I have my own issues and insecurities that I was up with in paralyzing fear everyday, but that doesn’t make me ‘not good enough,’ it makes me human. ‘Addict’ doesn’t define you. Sure, it’s a part of your story and you’re always going to be learning from it. But here you are standing in the light and strength of something greatly, your sobriety. You forget to give yourself credit for that. You are Tyler Kennedy Strand, an addict, but also one of the fiercest firefighters ever, a great dancer, a dog and kid lover, and the best boyfriend ever! You aren’t just one thing, babe, you’re all those things!”

TK lept into Carlos’ arms. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“I think I do, so,” Carlos said, reeling back and taking TK’s hand, “can I finally be obnoxious and rub in my family’s face that I have the best lover of them all?”   
  
TK chuckled drying his tears and taking Carlos’ hand, “you may, but only if you promise to make me Reyes soon.”

“Oh, Tiger, you have no idea of the plans I have.”

“No, I do not, papi.”

**____**

“Ok, so your mom is one of three, correct?”

“Yes, and their names are?”

“Um, Josephina, aka Pepa, Ramon, and then your mom, Jacqueline.”

“Correct, and..”

“And, your grandmother is Isabel Diaz, making your mother a Diaz.”

“Correct, keep going.”

“Your mom has four children: Maria, Ximena aka Cici, Lola, and you. You’re the baby.”

“Unfortunately,” Carlos remarks with no bite, but with an eye roll.

“Pepa isn’t married and doesn’t have children. Ramon is married to Helena, who Swedish and has four kids, three girls, one boy just like your mom, but the boy isn’t the youngest, is he?”

“No, he’s not. He’s the second youngest. What are their names?”

“Carmyn, Mila, Savannah and Eddie. Carmyn is not married and has no kids. Mila is married and expecting her first child. Savannah is engaged. Eddie had been married once to a girl named Shannon, but they divorced after a few years. The two of them have a son named Christopher, who has CP, but unfortunately, she died at the end of last year. However, he’s been dating Evan aka Buck, also his coworker, which also, the two of them are firefighters in LA for House 118, for the past two years. And, surprisingly, Eddie knows Judd from his childhood because they went to summer camp together. Woo, small world. But the big side of your family comes in on your dad’s side who’s one of ten.”

“Yep, now for my papi’s side.”

“Oh my god, you’re gonna kill me!”

“I try.”

  
  
“Ugh!”

“Well…”

“Fine, fine. Your father is Santiago Reyes and he married your mother, Jacqueline and they have four kids which has been previously established. Your father, as previously mentioned is one of ten, six girls and four boys. And might I add that your family has a dominance of women! Anyways, your dad’s siblings are Roberto, Cierra, Eva, the twins Javier and Jorge, Santana, Rosalyn, Luisa, and Mya.”

“Alrighty, run through the cousins.”

  
“Are you kidding me?”

  
“You’re the one who said you wanted to know everyone’s name beforehand so you could just match the name to the face when we got there!   
  
“Ugh, fine! Roberto married Lacey and they have two children, Sofia and Milo. Cierra is widowed and has three children, Aimee, Santi, and Beto. Eva, never married, but has one daughter, Eiza. Javier and Jorge are both married and have two kids each, Javier’s children are Selena and Marisol. Jax and Prestyn are Jorge’s children. Santana has been married twice, having two children with each husband, Sander, Silas, Shay, and Sia. Rosalyn, Luisa, and Mya are also married and have two kids each. Tanner and Lei are Rosalyn’s. Emmy and Wes are Luisa’s and Rafa and Ryan are Mya’s twins.”   
  
“What about my cousin’s children?”

“I’m not putting children to parents, but all of them, there’s only eight kids thus far: Marcus, Leo, Vannah, Rachel, Cassiel, Jose, Olivia, and Spencer.”

“Very good, and now we’re here,” Carlos professed pulling into the driveway. The family gathering was in full swing because music was blasting and the smell of food filled the air.

TK nervously got out of the car but followed his boyfriend into the home and clasped his hand for dear life. TK was surprised that just about everyone he named was either in the front yard, house, or backyard. It was overwhelming, but in a nice way. However, TK definitely wasn’t letting his death grip on Carlos’ hand go anytime soon. 

“Carlitos! My baby is here!” TK saw a woman walking over and immediately smothered his boyfriend into a hug, forcing him to release his grasp. When the women stepped back from the hug, she gave him a once over before smiling a grin TK immediately knew was where Carlos had inherited from. She hugged him with surprising strength. “Oh, you must be TK! I see what you mean by those eyes, Litos, they are mesmerising. There’s just one problem.” TK visibly gulped, “he’s too skinny!” Jaqueline pulled TK's arm and led him to the kitchen where everyone was fixing their plate. “Ahhh, ahh, ahh, you know the rules,” Jacqueline said scolding her family, “guests get served first!”

Like a movie, all eyes were on TK. He began fidgeting, but Carlos immediately grabbed his hand. But then, the room erupted into a mass of “hellos” and “so nice to meet you” and “it’s Tk, right?” and “no, it’s TK.” “Welcome to the family, TK!”

TK settled and took everyone in. “Hello, it’s so nice to finally meet you all!”

“Come sit next to me,” Santiago waved over. He didn’t sound intimidated at the least, but acted like he was waving an old buddy over he hadn’t seen in ages. 

“Let the boy get his plate first, Santi,” Jaqueline chastised.

“Alright, alright.”   
  
“And you,” Jaqueline said, turning to her son, “we need to get some more meat on you too!”   
  
Carlos just laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Whatever you say mami.”

**____**

The night wasn’t young, but it was still full of life. The adults hadn’t wanted to leave yet, so the kids were all asleep in a pile in one of the guest rooms. Everyone had split off into their little groups to mingle and TK somehow got roped into a card game with Carlos’ uncles. Both of Carlos’ parents came out onto the patio to join their son. Jaqueline was drying her hands from washing dishes and Santiago was nursing a beer. “You kno, he’s our favorite, mijo,” Santiago spoke up.

Carlos was just gazing at his boyfriend when his father’s words broke him out of his trance. He chuckled, “mine too.”

“We hope he's around for a long while,” Jaqueline peeped up hopefully.

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it, mijo?”

“Could I have the family ring?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. (Tarlos) That Boy Is A Reyes II by anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a chapter where all the team are celebrating in a restaurant or other place and carlos have a surprise and propose to tk and all the team are a supportive family. - by anonymous

The ring was burning a hole in Carlos’ pocket. He was itching to put it on TK’s finger, but he just had to hold out a little bit longer. It had only been two months since the family dinner where TK met everyone and he asked for the family ring.

_ “You know you’ve found the one, mijo, when you want to give them your name.” _

_ “He was a Reyes the moment we made eye contact, and I was a Strand.” _ _  
_

_ Santiago smiled and gave his youngest and only son a bone crushing hug. “You make me so proud. I love the man who you’ve become. No father has ever been more proud of his son before.” He kissed his son’s forehead and held Carlos at arms length once they finished their embrace. Carlos had silent tears of joy rolling down his face. “Oh, mijo,” Santiago said softly holding gently onto his boy’s and wiping each tear away as they came, “you and TK were meant to be. I can’t believe my baby is getting and starting his own family!” _

_ Carlos chuckled through his tears, “papi!” _

_ “What? It’s true! Pretty soon you two will be announcing you’re having a baby which means I need to stay in shape to be sure I can run after them. If your kids end up being anything like you, Litos, they’re gonna be a ball of energy!” _

_ “Well, at least let me get to asking him first,” Carlos laughed. _

_ “Yes, do that! I’m ready to call him ‘mijo’ too! Hurry up before your mother and I do it for you.!” _

“Carlos? What a pleasant surprise. Why don’t you come on in!” 

Carlos momentarily forgot he was standing on the Strand porch when he slipped back into the memory of the day that would be the start of a new chapter. He knew TK would say “yes,” but that didn’t mean he was still nervous. 

“You know Teek isn’t here,” Owen called over his shoulder as he led them to the kitchen, “he’s out helping Judd build that new coffee table for Grace. Mineral water?”

“Thanks, sir.”

“Carlos, please, we’ve been over this before. Call me ‘Owen.’”

“Right, sorry s- Owen.” Carlos unscrewed his cap and took a big gulp of water before screwing the cap back on. 

“Alright, kid, you’re just as nervous as TK is when he sees a spider. What’s going on?” Owen inquired taking notice of how jittery his son’s boyfriend was.

“Well, um TK and I are serious, have been for a while now. And I want to make it official.” Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. “It’s a family heirloom. I want to ask TK to marry me, but not before I get your permission first. Your son is the light of my life, and I know he’s yours as well, so it only feels fair to ask since I guess we’ll have to share him,” Carlos nervously joked at the end.

Owen was straight face the entire time, making Carlos feel as if he wasn’t going to get the man’s approval. Owen inhaled and exhaled dramatically, “you can have my son’s hand in marriage under one condition.”

  
  
“Yes! Anything, just name it, sir!”

  
  
“Stop calling me ‘sir.’ We’re family now! I’m Owen!” Owen walked around the counter and gave Carlos a hug. “I’m so thankful you asked me, that really means a lot. You’ve always been my favorite! Now you’re a permanent Strand!”

  
  
“That’s always been the plan!”

**______**

“Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice, guys,” Carlos expressed walking up to the 126 team. 

“No problem,” Paul professed, “you said it was urgent. What’s up?”

“I’m asking TK to marry me tonight!”

“What? Finally!” Marjan shouted excitedly!

“Bout time you made an honest man out of my little brother!”   
  
“Congrats, Carlos,” Paul said.

“My man,” Mateo laughed, clapping a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. 

“But I need something from you guys.”

“Anything,” the 126 said in unison. 

“I need your blessing. I already got Captain Str- I mean Owen’s, but know I need the rest of his family’s approval. All of my family have met TK and are already waiting on the baby annoucement,” Carlos laughed, “so I have to ask for his family’s approval. He means the world to me, guys, but you’re his family and I respect that. So, may I please have TK’s hand in marriage?”

Mateo was blubbering. Paul’s mouth was ajar. Marjan looked dazed. Judd was, well, Judd appeared broken. 

“You went through all this trouble to get our approval?” Judd finally mustered to speak out his shocked state.

“Of course. I honor and respect family. I can’t not get the go ahead from the people who have been TK from the get.”

“Is a fire truck red?” Marjan teased.

“Yes,” Carlos answered, not sure why this pertained to him asking their permission to marry TK.

“Then there’s your answer,” Paul explained. 

“Dude, you have to know that you’ve also been a part of the 126 from the beginning as well,” Mateo said. “Now, you’re just making it a bit more official. We love you, Carlos!”

The 126 embraced Carlos and never in his life did he feel as accepted as he did now.

**______**

“Guys, they’re coming,” Mateo announced as he saw TK and Carlos turn into the parking lot. Everyone got into place each holding up their signs. 

“I can’t believe I forgot my phone,” TK said slightly annoyed at himself. “I swore I had it on me when I left.”

“It’s alright, baby.”

  
  
“But it’s gonna make us late for our- Carlos what’s all this?” TK and Carlos had just stepped foot into the firehouse. Carlos smirked as he saw how amazed TK was looking at all the decorations the crew hung up while he got TK out of their way. The ceiling was decorated with a mix of string lights, photos of the two of them together over the course of their relationship and note cards with a single word on each. Each card was written in Carlos’ handwriting and had a word describing who TK was to him. 

“This,” Carlos said, taking both of TK’s hands, “mi amor is the beginning of something new.” Carlos whistled and immediately Buttercup was by his side, a clunking noise coming from something that was hitting his collar. Carlos kneeled on one knee. “Tyler Kennedy Strand, the moment I met you, I knew you were my forever. I knew that despite how scared you were to love again, that you were going to fall in love with me. I just knew it, and here we are. In this moment, in our moment surrounded by our family who loves us so much. You once asked me ‘we make a great team, don’t we?’ and I never answered. This is my answer to you: would you, please, do me the honor of becoming my permanent forever, my forever cheerleader, my husband? Would you take my hand so we can become a great team for forever? Will you, the beautiful, kind, talented, patient, and super sexy cuddle monster TK Strand, marry me?”

TK just gaped like a fish. “I-I…”

Carlos chuckled knowing this would happen. “Look up, tiger.”

TK did as he was told and looked up. Behind the railing he could see his family, Michelle, his dad, Judd, Mateo, Paul, Marjan, and Grace in that order, holding up one worded signs one by one: “In case you choke, say ‘yes,’ Tiger.”

TK just laughed and cried, “yes, baby, of course I will.” Carlos smiled and took the ring off of Buttercup’s collar before placing it on TK’s finger. The house broke into screams of cheer.

“It’s beautiful!” TK said about his ring still crying. “I can’t believe I’m your fiance now!” 

“Not just my fiance, but my forever, mi amor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in with me guys (even if it is gonna take longer than 30 days) Hope you're still enjoying!! Love you all!
> 
> Also, Chapters 8 and 9 will be posted later today. We revisit the Milan universe! That seems to be pretty popular in this challenge, and I really like writing about Milan, and there's also some prompts that I can make it work within the universe, so it's a win win for everyone!


	8. Pretty Green Eyes III by buddieshipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK go on their honeymoon but the take their with them because they can’t stand to be separated from him for one week - by buddieshipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really thought I was going to be able to upload two chapters a couple days ago. Bare with me guys, mental health has been really strained, but I am determined to finish the prompts that have been submitted! Love you all!

“You sure you don’t want me to take him?” Owen asked for the umpeteenth time. 

“No thanks, we’d miss our little cub too much,” Carlos said, locking Milan into his car seat. Carlos and TK had just gotten married this past weekend and were flying out to Savannah, Georgia to celebrate during their honeymoon. Owen had been insistent on keeping Milan, but both TK and Carlos wanted their first trip to be a family trip, even if it was their honeymoon. They’d still have plenty of time for one another, but they were ready to get their jump start on being the Strand-Reyes Family.

“Alright, then,” Owen said hugging their necks one last time. “I’ll catch you guys in a week, and then me and bug are gonna have a grandson and grandpa day!” Owen had never been away from his grandson a full week. He saw Milan at least every other day, so this was pretty hard on him to not only let his son go, but his grandson go as well.

“We’ll send you lots of pictures, dad, promise,” TK declared getting into the car. “Love you!”

“Love you guys too!” Owen yelled out as his son’s family pulled out of his driveway and headed to the airport. “I can’t believe it,” he said to himself, “my little boy’s all grown up now.”

**_____**

“And, we are here!” Carlos said opening up their hotel door excitedly. The suite was beautiful; it had a jacuzzi tub, two bedrooms (of course Carlos and TK didn't want Milan in the same room as them when they were doing… well, adult things), a kitchenette, and a big patio that looked over the greenery and water. Carlos sat down their bags and TK was slowly bouncing Milan up and down to keep him asleep as he was in the middle of his nap. TK went to lay their son down in his bedroom while Carlos settled them in. 

“Is he down?”

“Yeah,” TK said, walking back into the room as he left a crack in the door so they would hear Milan once he got up. TK walked around to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. He buried his face in Carlos’ neck and inhaled his scent. “Mhmmm, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, mi amor, and our little Milan cub.” 

TK chuckled. “I love hearing you calling him that. He was meant to be our son, your son.”

“I’m so thankful to call him my son!”

“We’re thankful to call you ‘Papi,’” TK said huskily whispering in Carlos’ ear.

“Wow, easy there, Tiger. I thought we’d at least get our cub down for the night.”

“Well, he’s down for a midday nap, and we’re known for being quick,” TK continued to tease as he pushed Carlos closer and closer to the bed. 

“I like the way you think.”

**_____**

“Papa, Daddy! Wake up!”

Milan, in his onesie, came running into his fathers’ bedroom. Last night had been a dream. They had gotten room service for dinner and watched The Lion King before bed. TK and Carlos quickly resumed their midday activities once they were sure Milan was down for the night. 

“Good morning, my love,” TK said, picking up Milan.

“Morning, cub!”

“We go to beach?”

TK and Carlos smiled at one another. They had an entire plan for their honeymoon. Today they were going to go on a Historic Tour of the city, tomorrow would be a day of museums, the following day would be a family photoshoot so they would have new pictures to hang in their new home, and then the last four days would be spent at Tybee Beach. 

“Not today, cub. We’ll go to the beach on Thursday. Today, we’re gonna drive around the city.”

“Yay!” One of Milan’s favorite activities to do with his papa was go on rides in the Camaro with no destination in mind and having Brazilian music blasting. TK loved when they had their son and papa moments, or as Carlos and Milan liked to refer to it as “Tiger and Cub Day.”

“We’re gonna have so much fun today! And the rest of the week too!”

“Let’s go, let’s go!” 

Milan jumped out of the bed and ran to his room to get into his suitcase. Both TK and Carlos smiled at one another and quickly got out of bed to make sure their son didn’t get into too much trouble. 

This was the start of their new life!

**Author's Note:**

> Well?!?!? <3


End file.
